House Of Hades
by MusicLover2212
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have fallen into Tartarus. The other five demigods and Nico must travel to the House of Hades in Epirus Greece. This might seem like any old House of Hades Story but don't worry soon enough it will take it's own turn. Sorry I'm really bad a summaries but this is good. Trust me! Rated T beacuse I'm paranoid.Hope you like it.
1. Percy I

**House of Hades**

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so please tell me if it's any good! I know this first chapter might end up seeming like a lot of House of Hades fanfictions but trust me this will be completely different from any other House of Hades fanfics by the time I'm done! I'm not a very good writer so tell me if I'm doing good. I've never written anything like this before. Thanks!**

Chapter1: Percy

Falling, falling, falling. This was one way that Percy didn't expect his trip to Rome to go. Percy wasn't one of those daredevils who went jumping off of cliffs and doing dangerous stuff for fun(disagreeing with popular belief). And this wasn't any normal falling situation either(if you could call any falling situation normal...). No, naturally he had to be falling into a deep dark pit. The darkest part of the underworld. Tartarus. Just hearing that name gave him chills down his spine. At least he was falling with the one person he would want with him in this kind of situation.

Annnabeth. Her expression was calm and her eyes were closed. She seemed perfectly at ease. She wasn't moving at all, unlike he who was panicking and flailing the whole time. Wait, she wasn't moving? A jolt of fear went through him. He tapped he wrist lightly. She nodded. Thank the gods she was okay.

"_As long as we're together."_ He remembered. He wasn't going to break his promise to her. He wasn't going to let go. Ever. Call him stubborn but after everything they had been through he wasn't going to let her go that easily.

He could see the ground coming up closer, any second now they were going to hit and probably splatter on impact._"As long as we're together."_, was his last thought before he slammed into the ground. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short. Like I said this is my first time doing this. What did you think? Was it any good. Do you think I should bother to even continue? Read and Review!Thanks!Bye!**

**~MusicLover2212**


	2. Jason II

**Hey! What's Up?! Here's the new chapter! I'm sorry if the last one was really short but I wasn't really sure what to do. Now this chapter is going to be in Jason's point of view. What POV do you think I should do? I want to have three POV's. So far the order Percy,Jason,ect. Sorry this was really hurried. Hope you like it!zzzzzzzzzz**

Chapter 2: Jason

Jason was in shock. His brain just couldn't process what had just happened. Yet, he knew in his gut that it had. Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus, the worst part of the underworld. Jason hadn't even been able to do any thing at all. They had no idea what the two of them had to go against except what the little information Nico had. Apparently Nico wasn't in Tartarus before he was knocked out and captured. Nico was pretty sure that they were alive, being able to sense deaths and all.

Nico. To be truthful Jason found the son of Hades kind of creepy. He didn't really think of Hazel as an underworld child and she had actually died before. Jason wasn't completely sure if he should trust the guy, but seeing as he was the only person to ever go inside and come back sane he figured he didn't really have much choice. Also he'd know Percy and Annabeth longer than anyone else there. He claimed that Percy was the most powerful demigod he had ever met and him and Annabeth together were nearly impossible to beat.

The way Nico had been so confident in saying that Percy was the most powerful demigod he'd ever met, made Jason feel kind of jealous. Jason wasn't usually the type to get jealous Mostly because he never had much a reason. Others were usually envious of him. All he ever heard at Camp Half-Blood was how amazing he was. Then when they had arrived at Camp Jupiter, _Percy _had become praetor. It had taken Jason years to work his way up to that position!

Sure, he knew that Percy didn't mean to do all of that, and he probably hadn't wanted to either. But still he had pretty much taken everything that he had! Jason really hated that feeling of jealousy.

Everyone on the ship was blaming themselves for what happened. They were also kind of lost to. They usually looked up to Percy and Annabeth to lead since they had the most experience. Now they had turned to him for leadership.

He walked into the top deck where everyone was. He saw Hazel comforting Leo and Frank glaring at them from a few feet away.

"Hey, Leo what's got you so down," he asked .Because it was seriously hard for Leo to ever be upset. He was usually so cheerful it was a bit surprising to see that sad.

"It's all my fault,"Leo moaned.

"Leo, how could this possibly be your fault?"

" I opened up the cookie! If I hadn't opened it then-"

"Then you , Hazel and Frank would be dead," he interrupted angrily

"Leo, Jason's right. It wasn't your fault. Percy and Annabeth are strong. They'll meet us at the the doors of death.

Their conversation was interrupted a large hydra suddenly swooping down and attacking them. Coach Hedge suddenly burst onto the deck, swinging his bat wildly. He had been below decks muttering to himself how he should have blown up more stuff. The seven of them burst into action. Jason drew his galdius and summoned lightning, blasting the hydra back ten feet. The creature simply stood up and began to attack them again. Now more monsters had arrived and were attacking the ship in fleets. There were more than an army of demigods could handle much less 6 and a bloodthirsty satyr.

Then a pure black raven swooped down from the sky. For a moment the army paused allowing the raven to make it's way to the front._"You will never defeat me,"_ Came the voice of Gaea. _"Your friends are dead. Give up. You would suffer much less."_

"Never! Cried Piper, charmspeak pouring into her words. Her words were so powerful that Jason had a sudden feeling of determination.

_" __So be it. You have chosen to die in Greece, far from home, while your families tear each other apart."_ And then the raven fell dead in front of them as the army of monsters advanced.


	3. Leo III

**Hey sorry this took a while but I'm still blocked from the computer for like two months. Just until the state tests are over. Don't worry, I'll still try my best to update though.**

**MusicLover2212: 1**

**Gods: 0**

**HA TAKE THAT KHIONE I SURVIED THE BLIZZARD NEMO! (if you don't know what I'm talking about then check the news, we had a blizzard which they named Nemo. Why Nemo I'm not sure.) **

**Anyway I'm not going to put more in this note just on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Leo**

Leo was seriously getting annoyed. First Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus, then a bunch of evil monsters attacked them and now they were getting a call from camp saying that the Romans were planning on attacking. Seriously, his life couldn't get any worse.

Leo had been working on his scrolls when the Iris-Message came through. He hadn't noticed the rainbow until Chiron called him. Almost the entire camp was scattered around behind him looking up at Leo. "Hey Leo!What's up?" a camper called.

"Hey guys! Hold on a second I get everyone else," he said and he hurried off to find everyone else. Frank and Hazel were both in their own rooms so he just ran past and knocked on their doors as he went by shouting, "Iris-message in the engine room be there fast". Jason and Piper were out on the deck. It didn't seem like they wanted to be interrupted but, they wouldn't miss a message from camp.

"Hey guys!I hate to interrupt your lovey dovey-ness but we've got an iris-message from camp." He said bouncing around on the balls of his feet.

"Leo, how many cups of coffee did you drink this morning," Jason said warily. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Just take us to the message."

"Right this way Sparky," he said cheekily, earning a glare from Jason. When they reached the engine room, Frank and Hazel were already there. When Chiron saw them come in he said "Jason,Leo,Piper! The Romans are planning to attack us. They marched right up here and told us we could either surrender or have the camp destroyed by fighting. They expect their answer in two days. We have tried many ways to try to make peace but Camp Jupiter is bent on destroying us."

"We'll talk to Reyna, Chiron. Maybe we can get her to stop the attack. I don't think she wants to attack the camp but Octavian has convinced the legion to and if she refuses she'll be marked as a traitor.

"Let us hope this works child, Reyna may be our only hope." Chiron said gravely " Leo, did you get everyone on board to come here to talk to me?"

"Everyone but Nico is here, he was sleeping and he really needed the rest. The giants were suffocation him by keeping him in a bronze jar, so at the moment he's healing."

"Then what happened to Percy and Annabeth? I don't see them there."

"Well, them um..." he stammered "They aren't here right now."

"Do you know where they are" Chiron asked.

"Well kind of," he looked at Jason with an expression saying _Help!_.

"Well they... um.. fell into Tartarus," Jason said somewhat lamely, but better than Leo could have done.

"What what do you mean!"Chiron exclaimed. The camp burst into uproar at hearing that their leaders were in hell.

So Jason explained what happened with Annabeth going to find the Athena Parthenonos and then Arachne attaching the spider silk to her leg and Percy grabbing her and getting pulled in as well.

"Tartarus. Of all the places they could have landed. No mortal has ever been in Tartarus and come out alive." Chiron said gravely.

"Well actually Nico was in Tartarus. That was were Gaea's army captured him," Hazel put in quietly, "He was almost driven insane."

"My dear, how do you know Nico Di Angelo?" Chiron asked.

"Well Nico had been going between both camps the whole time. Apparently Hades showed him Camp Jupiter about a year ago. He was meant to bring me to camp." Hazel said.

"Nico has been going-" Chiron was interrupted by a sleepy Nico stumbling in the room.

"What's going on I woke up and heard -Chiron!" he said. "I um... hi?"

"Nico you've been going to both camps this whole time?" Chiron didn't sound angry. He seemed to feel sorry for Nico. Leo didn't really understand why.

"Well I... Yeah, dad showed me this place about a year ago. He made me swear not to tell. I thought he showed me this place because of Hazel but I didn't figure out the real reason why until Percy showed up at camp."

Just then an Apollo camper came running up. "The Romans are just outside the borders. I don't think they saw me. They'll probably attack in a few days at most. We need to be ready." he said panting slightly from the long run.

Leo watched Jason's face. His expression was a cross between horror and indecision. His home, where he had grown up, lived most of his life, was attacking a place that was just a close to him. Leo felt bad for him. He was about to watch people that he cared about go to war against each other.

Two other campers rushed in half dragging, half carrying a semi-conscious Rachel. "She just had a prophecy." one of them exclaimed. The other recited it"

_The bronze and gold must not clash_

_Lest the world turn to ash_

_Forge and War shall stop the slain_

_Lightning shall meet its bane_

_The other flame the lost ones shall meet _

_And one will be put to an endless sleep_

Everyone was silent. The prophecy didn't sound very good. Then suddenly there was a loud screech.

The demigods ran upstairs cutting through the iris-message as they went. Suddenly something swooped down on Leo. The last thing he remembered was Piper calling his name. Then everything went black.

* * *

**How was it? Sorry if the prophecy was bad. I couldn't think of much. Any ideas about what it means? Tell me if you think of any .I'm really sorry if I don't get to update frequently. I know what it's like to anxiously wait for a story to be updated. I'll try my best to get updates ASAP. After April though you'll be getting waaaaaaaay more frequent updates! Also I'm thinking of doing a reading the books story. Do you think I should do it? **

~**MusicLover2212**

**Ps. This was my longest chapter yet! About 1,000 words.**


	4. Hazel IV

**Um...**

**What can I say...**

**Maybe:**  
**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!**

**Yeah I guess that'll work**

**Deddie goes to mybffisavampirefreak because she is my new editor (I guess you could call her that). She helped me write this chapter and it would have been pretty sucky if she hadn't helped.**

Chapter 4: Hazel

Hazel honestly had no idea what to expect of the giant...ah... Thing, that had just landed on the ship. Then again, she couldn't really see much of it. It was moving incredibly fast.

The thing stopped moving around once it had reached a safe distance above the ship. Now that it had stopped, Hazel could see what it was.

It was a sphinx.

It looked like your stereotypical sphinx, a woman's face, the body of a lion with the wings of an eagle.

The really scary thing was, it had Leo in it's claws.

Next to her, Nico muttered something under his breath and pulled out his sword. She couldn't help but shiver at the sight of it. It was three feet long with the stygian iron as daunting as your worst nightmare, and blacker than a midnight without stars.

"So," Frank said casually, "anybody got a plan?"

"Piper, do you think you could charmspeak it into dropping Leo?" asked Jason.

"I can try, just make sure someone catches him or something" she anwered.

"So, um... Ms. Sphinx," Piper began akwardly, her hand inching towards her dagger, "do you mind dropping our friend? We kind of need him for our quest."

"Yeah, as a repair boy." Frank mumbled under his breath.

"Simple girl, did you honestly think your meager charmspeak would work on me?" She started, scowling all the while. "I am the sphinx! I am one of the oldest and most powerful creatures there are! I am Gaea's favorite!" The sphinx spoke arrogantly.

So modest Hazel thought.

"I don't know. It was better than doing nothing," Piper said somewhat defensivly. "What would you have done?"

"Well, I probably would have attacked and vanquished the enemy right now. Of course you idiotic weaklings could never defeat me." sneered the Sphinx.

"Are you implying that we are unwise and weak because of it?" Piper nearly shouted, and Hazel couldn't agree more. Wisdom was still a soft spot for all of them, what with Annabeth in tartarus...

"No, of course not. I'm saying it." the Sphinx replied, sounding too innocent.

Hazel was shocked at the audacity of the Sphinx. Someone needed to give her a reality check. Unfortunately, if anyone had to do it, it would most likely be them, and the Sphinx looked like it would be difficult to defeat.

Piper kept arguing with the sphinx about whether they were weaklings or not. Hazel couldn't figure out why Piper cared so much. This wasn't the first time someone had insulted them.

"When Jason reaches directly above the sphinx charge her" Nico whispered.

She looked to her other side. She had been paying so much attention to Piper and the sphinx she hasn't noticed Jason had crept around the sphinx and was slowly rising in the air behind it, and judging from the fact that the two were still arguing the sphinx hadn't noticed either.

She watched Jason from the corner of her eye. He was slowly inching his way up. If he moved too fast the sphinx would sense the wind moving and they'd probably end up dying.

"Stop staring at him, you're going to end up giving him away"

She jumped and turned to see Frank looking at her with a slightly amused expression. She blushed. She hadn't realized that she'd focused all her attention on Jason.

"Yeah... Good point," she said and she turned back to Piper and the Sphinx.

After what seemed like forever, Nico whispered to her, " Get ready, if we draw this out we're most likely to lose."

"What's Jason even planning to do up there?" She questioned.

"You'll see," he replied with a small smile.

"Now guys!" He shouted suddenly. Together the four of them charged the sphinx.

To say that the sphinx was surprised was an understatement. Unfortunately, it was a lot more surprised that they needed it to be.

The sphinx shot into the air faster than a bullet, nearly knocking Jason out of the sky. He dropped several feet before he regained his balance.

"Okay change of plans," Nico said," Frank, can you try changing into something that can fly? We need someone to help Jason before he ends up getting killed. Try to stay a behind the sphinx , you try to attack the sphinx from one side and Hazel try from the other."

"What about you?"Piper asked.

"I'll be attacking from the front. Hopefully she'll focus more on me than you guys."

"Let's do this," Piper said.

* * *

Hazel wasn't sure if she liked the the plan or not. It seemed way too simple to , it wasn't as though they had a better plan.

"Now!" Nico yelled, "For real this time." he finished akwardly.

For the next several minutes all Hazel did was dodge, slash, duck and slash. Not necessarily in that order.

"We need to finish this now!" Nico shouted. "Jason, hit her with all the lightning you've got."

There was a blinding flash that everyone had to turn away from. Lightning, Hazel realized. She was thrown back several feet as the boat shook with the force of the lightning. She never realized just how powerful...

"This isn't over!" schreeched the Sphinx and it shot off into the sky.

"Well, that was terrible," Frank said next to her.

"Yeah it was ," she agreed. "Wait, where are Jason and Leo?"

Frank's eyes widened as he snapped his fingers. "Gosh darn it, maybe they-"

"Miss us?" said a familiar voice. She turned around. Jason and Leo were floating in the air just behind them.

** what did you think? I thought it was ok. This took me a lot longer to write than I thought it would. mostly because I suck at writing battle scenes.**

**Anyway, go read mybffisavampirefreak 's story because it is awesome.**

**Question: What did you like best about the chapter?**

**bYe**

**~MusicLover2212**


	5. Percy V

**Hey,**

**I'm warning you now, this chapter wasn't my favorite. It's kind of short, it's not very "active" and it has a cliffhanger**

**~MusicLover2212**

* * *

Chapter 5-Percy

When Percy regained consciousness, he found himself in a dark and damp cavern.

At first, he was confused and disoriented. Where was he? He remembered lowering into a cavern, then seeing Annabeth...

Suddenly, he got a head rush, remembering everything that had happened. He didn't remember anything past falling, so he must have blacked out.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position,and his vision began to clear. Although, there wasn't much to see. It was mostly rocks, darkness, rocks, darkness, and, oh yeah! It was dark.

Every part of his body ached. He looked around, where was Annabeth?

"Annabeth," he called softly.

"I'm here," she said with a tiny smirk. It didn't have much light in it, but it warmed Percy's heart that she was trying. Also she was sitting right next to him...

He must have missed that somehow. Yep, definitely disoriented.

"Hey, it's dark," he protested. She rolled her eyes. "I don't suppose you have any plans, do you?" he asked

She glared at him, "Of course I have a plan"

"OK what is it?"

"We have about a month to find the Doors of Death. We should start moving as soon as you can walk."

"I'm fine. What about you? Can you walk with that ankle?"

"My ankle isn't so bad, i should be able too walk on it on my own for a while. So lets get moving."

Before Percy could protest, she pulled herself into a standing position and began limping out of the cave. He hurriedly got up, despite the ache in his joints, and followed her.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" he asked trying not to get her annoyed.

"No, but I honestly don't think it matters, we're going to end up walking throughout most of Tartarus. The Doors of Death are where the monsters reform."

Percy froze in his tracks. "Are you serious? We have to find the place where monsters reform? Gaea probably has her strongest forces placed there! We're walking straight into a trap!" he exclaimed.

"I know that, but it's either the trap or we die and the gods and all of human civilization go with us. Now, come on," she said irritation filling her voice.

"Great." he muttered.

They walked for a while in silence when they came up to another cave. Just outside the door were the words inscribed:

Το σπήλαιο της Προφητείας

"The Cave of Prophecy" Annabeth read aloud.

"Prophecies, GREAT. Now all we need are a bunch of random monsters coming and attacking us," he grumbled.

"Come on Percy, just because you don't like prophecies doesn't mean that we shouldn't go in." and with that she dragged him into the cave.

The cave led to a long hall. As they continued walking the hall It seemed to narrow. Written on the walls were propehcies. He even recognized a few. None of which brought good memories, of course. Especially when he saw his first quest's prophecy.

As they neared the end of the hall there there was a large blank spot.

Then suddenly on the uncompleted section of the cave glowing blue words began to form. Before he could read them, a large shadow filled the cage, looking as if it had risen from something deeper than tartarus itself. And that was saying something.

An oily voice that would scare the pants off of anyone spoke, in a voice that filled this cave and a thousand others, "Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, how nice to see you here, my mistress has been waiting for your arrival"

* * *

**Well, I warned you.**

**I already had this chapter written because it was part of the old PoV cycle.**

**I'm really sorry you guys but the next update might take a while. :( I'll try to get it up as fast as I can.**

**VERY IMPORTANT:**

**Everyone, comment a greek myth. The best one will be included in my story and the person who suggested it gets the dedication for that chapter.**

**BYE!**

**~MusicLover2212**


End file.
